Réveil
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction. Nakamaru est grognon, parce qu'il est fatigué. Et quelque chose l'énerve, quoi donc ? Taguchi qui est bien trop dynamique et joyeux.


Another traduction d'un des drabbles de Lyan-chan sur son lj Kissmegreen. Je vais rester sur ses TaguMaru pour le moment, je suis certain qu'elle est d'accord pour ce pairing-là. Par contre, elle a pas précisé pour les autres, donc je lui redemanderai une autorisation plus tard pour les autres pairings.

_Réveil_

Nakamaru arriva dans la salle de réunion, il portait des vêtements en haillons, était mal coiffé, sa braguette ouverte. En remarquant que Kamenashi et Ueda déjà présents, il marmonna une sorte de salutation peu enthousiaste qu'il finit à moitié par un long bâillement de fatigue.

"Essaie de ne pas avaler la pièce.", lui fit remarquer Kamenashi, d'une voix aussi fatiguée tandis qu'il voyait Nakamaru tituber comme s'il était somnambule.

N'ayant même pas la force de répondre, Nakamaru se jeta à plat ventre sur le canapé et s'étira de tout son long dessus. Il cacha son visage dans le coussin.

"Longue nuit ?" demanda Ueda, ses yeux quittant un instant le magazine de musique qu'il était en train de lire.

Nakamaru bailla à nouveau, il n'arrivait même pas à former des mots pour lui répondre.

"Quelle mystérieuse compagne t'occupe autant ?", le taquina Ueda, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et Kamenashi ne parvient pas à s'empêcher de glousser.

Nakamaru grogna comme seule réponse.

'Ce salaud.', maudit-il intérieurement.

C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas tellement dormi ces derniers temps à cause des réunions interminables pour leurs concerts de fin d'année, les répétitions de danse pour les émissions, les promos pour les autres programmes télé, les incessantes séances photos et interviews pour les magazines, le tournage de son drama qui avait presque mis HS son cerveau en mémorisant répliques après répliques, sans oublier ses affectations à des projets pour Shuiichi. Nakamaru était tellement overbooké qu'il ne pouvait même pas trouver le temps de profiter d'une bière sur son patio rénové récemment. Une chose aussi simple était devenu aujourd'hui pour lui un rêve.

Et pourtant, ce salaud avait eu l'audace de dire au monde entier au cours d'une émission nationale qu'il l'ignorait.

Cette andouille, Taguchi…

Nakamaru trouvait parfaitement légitime d'être en rogne.

Puis, trois jours plus tard, Taguchi fit à nouveau irruption à travers les portes de la salle de réunion. Sa tension aussi haute que d'habitude, le teint frais, un sourire éclatant sur le visage et son joyeux « Ohayou » était aussi assourdissant qu'exaspérement doux.

Et Nakamaru se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau en rogne.

C'était normal, comment ce mec arrivait à faire ça ? Comment Taguchi pouvait être capable d'avoir constamment l'air aussi enjoué quand le reste du groupe paraissait davantage ressembler à des morts-vivants ?

La gaieté de Taguchi était tellement aveuglante que personne ne pouvait la gérer à 7h 30 du matin.

Et même les fois où Nakamaru parvenait plus ou moins à y répondre, Taguchi serait trop bruyant et à cause de son trop grand dynamisme, il n'arriverait pas à attendre sa petite voix fatiguée.

Pourtant, ce salaud...

Nakamaru soupira face à cette injustice du monde et couvrit sa tête avec le coussin, et ne souhaita rien d'autre que de pouvoir dormir pendant une semaine ou deux. Sauf que c'est à ce moment qu'il entendit, "Ohayou Yuichi".

La voix basse et douce de Taguchi dans son oreille... l'odeur de l'après-rasage de Taguchi sur son nez... Taguchi était une chose qui le dévorait comme un expresso fraîchement préparé.

Et donc, Nakamaru se tourna pour faire face à l'inévitable. Il ne quitta pas du regard les yeux rayonnants de Taguchi, le sourire de Taguchi aussi large qu'un sombrero, Taguchi qui se penchait vers lui, presque de manière trop intime.

Et juste comme ça, comme un claquement de doigt lors d'une hypnose, dormir devenait soudainement complètement inutile. En fait, Nakamaru se demanda quel cinglé avait besoin de dormir avec Taguchi dans les environs.

"Bonjour, Sunshine", répondit-il gaiement_._


End file.
